


Leap of Faith

by sailorlotus



Series: Dragon Age drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Prompt Generator, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: Trust doesn't come easily to Anders, but the Warden changes that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Dragon Age Prompt Generator thingy (Anders & Warden: Leap of Faith) and it's been sitting in my writing folder since last summer. (Oops. ^_^;;)
> 
> ANYWAY, I fixed it up and here it is, I hope you like it. <3

It was a shot in the dark, really, to pour so much trust into someone he'd only just met. Yet they seemed to trust him just as much. Even when they'd first met and he, a mage, had been surrounded by dead Templars, they trusted him enough to request his help in clearing out the Keep.

He figured if someone was going to overlook a first meeting like _that_ , and still defend him against the Templars, he owed them that much – even if it did mean becoming a Grey Warden.

At least he'd gotten a cat out of the deal.


End file.
